


Fantasy Football Is Not Worth It

by TeamFreeWill12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean accidentally almost ruins Cas' life, Dean is computer illiterate, Fantasy football is involved, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFreeWill12/pseuds/TeamFreeWill12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean accidentally deletes all of Cas' very important work files from the pc, possibly killing years of work with just a couple of clicks of the mouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Football Is Not Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm kind of a dumbass and somehow accidentally deleted the beginning of an awesome fic my wifey had just started. It's not the volume of work that counts, but the ineptitude of the one who committed the serious foul.
> 
> Please don't divorce me.

_"Dean Winchester! Get your ass in here!"_

Dean winced, knowing exactly what the yelling was all about.

He'd accidentally deleted an entire folder of very important work documents on his husband's desktop pc. He preferred the desktop to the laptop because _"If I use the laptop I'll only get distracted by the tv--or you and I'll never get anything done."_

Cas wasn't wrong. He  _was_ a distraction. A stupid, clumsy distraction. The scolding/whipping/tongue-lashing he was about to receive was absolutely warranted. 

He'd only wanted to check his fantasy football stats, and the laptop was all the way upstairs. Without thinking, he'd hit one or two buttons and  _poof!_ Everything was gone. Everything that Cas had been researching, poring over for  _years_ was gone.

Practically tiptoeing, Dean headed to the study to face his punishment. He took a deep breath and stepped through the doorway to be met with a silent and red-faced husband.

_Oh fuck._ Cas was  _pissed._ He had a look of disappointment and anger and resignation on his face, and he looked like he was about to cry.

_Fuck._

Before Cas could say a word, Dean stepped forward and started to apologize. He didn't have, just remained calm.

"I'm sorry. I'm  _so_ sorry. It was an accident. I want thinking. I do know exactly what your work means to you, and you have told me a hundred times to use the laptop, but I was too lazy to go upstairs and check my fantasy football scores. I don't know how I will  _ever_ make this up to you, but I will do whatever I can to get your information back."

Jaw clenched, Cas' unblinking blue eyes started at Dean. He sighed heavily, angrily, before speaking.

"You are so fucking lucky that all I lost was the new information I'd  _just_ gotten and hadn't had a chance to back up everydamnwhere because my husband is a computer illiterate assbutt."

Dean's breath caught in his chest. He was about to cry in relief. "Are you serious? Holy fuck, Cas, I don't know what I would have done if I had ruined your life's work. I am _so_ sorry. Please don't divorce me."

Cas glared at his husband. "I'm not going to divorce you. I love you, Dean, but for the love of all that's holy, please stay off this computer. You didn't put me years behind, only hours. You got lucky this time."

Dean exhaled shakily, realizing that he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Ok, so this horrible feeling, that look, and they loss of my desktop privileges, that's my punishment, right?"

"One more thing," Cas added, getting up from the desk and moving past Dean.

"Anything."

"No more fantasy football."

"No problem," Dean called after him. It's not with it.

 


End file.
